


Obey Me! Belphegor X Reader

by Silent_Bunster



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Bunster/pseuds/Silent_Bunster
Summary: Roommate AU.You thought he was unbothered, yet you never gave up on him.You thought he was abandoned, yet you gave him company.You thought he couldn't be helped, yet you continued to assist him.Now ask yourself an obvious question.Why?
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "Will you compensate me for my lost sleep?"- Belphegor
> 
> "I can't stand humans."- Belphegor

_Roommate_.

That eight-letter long word hadn't meant much for you, it was like all other ordinary words.  
Words you would hear, say and see, and forget about the next second, easily shoving them to the back of your mind.

They were all just so irrelevant.

Most still are, except _that_ one.

How naive even were you, to think it would stay the same...?

Ha...!

Now even if you try to pay no heed to it, try to escape the endless thoughts which invade your conscience whenever someone utters the term in a sentence, it slips back inside your brain as if taking it's rightful place on the throne.

It's a curse. 

It's inevitable.

It's deserved.

The only thing you should be grateful for at this point is that it's not as commonly used. Imagine if it was 'I' or 'My' instead...pretty sure you'd be in an asylum by now.

Nevertheless, it isn't so much the noun itself that has it's effect on you, it's the person it reminds you of, the person it links you with.  
Sort of like an _unbreakable_ bond.

Of coarse this could have _all_ been avoided...

If only you hadn't _mistakenly_ been chosen for The Royal Academy Of Diavolo.


	2. Your Arrival

Standing upon a cold hard floor, minuscule shivers run down your back.

Just a moment ago you were idly laying down in your couch, getting ready to dive into yet another movie, enjoying your relaxing weekend to the fullest.

Snuggled deep into the sofa, you were surrounded by comfortable darkness and the only light sources present in the room were a tiny lamp on the table nearby and the television screen in front.

As you pressed some buttons on the remote, the screen went blank processing the request you made for a new movie and leaving you completely engulfed in the blackness of the surrounding. Even the lamp happened to flicker off but it didn't come as much of a surprise, you had wondered when the poor thing would finally run out of strength. After all, it had been accompanying you since childhood.

Releasing a small sigh, you turned your attention back to the empty screen.

Tick Tock.

Tick Tock.

Tick Tock.

Bobbing your head faintly to the rhythm of the clock, you waited patiently for the chosen film to be displayed when a sudden burst of energy erupted from the tv.

At first it seemed like it was coming from within the television itself, the sudden rupture of brightness being too straining for your worn-out eyes. However, rather than fading away with time, it got more intense and spread.

Concerned your one-and-only tv might break due to the pressure, you got up to approach it only to be swiftly swept back down onto the couch as the light shot forward. It felt like you had been blinded in an instant and weren't able to see anything but colourless white.

"This is a waste of my time, she should have been summoned by now", An assertive and husky voice rings out.

_Someone's in your room???_

_Could it be a robber?_

_What were you going to do?_

_Maybe you should grab the lamp and use it as a weapon..which would have been great if you could actually see where it was._

Yes, you were still sightless.

"I'm sure she'll be arriving in a second or two", Another voice called out.

"This is what you get for trusting that Mammon with anything!", The same voice continues, yet this time with a more annoyed tone.

_Mammon?_

A third voice comes next, "Exactly how many times is he going to prove he's a total scu- wait I think she's here"

Through all the blankness, your ears pick up about three men speaking to each other.

Judging by the amount of times they'd mention the word 'she', you had guessed they were referring to you. Without control your mind starts to conjure up about multiple scenarios that could've played out.

Slowly, the light starts to fade away and you notice that you're no longer in your house. Instead you see large, towering walls surround you within many throne-like seats were placed. 

The sudden coolness of the stone ground travels up throughout your body as if claiming territory. And now here you are, in a totally unfamiliar place surrounded by strangers.

"Welcome to the Devildom, (Y/n)", A voice echos throughout the huge hall.

Shifting your body towards the owner of the voice, you come face to face with steady figure of a man. His jet black hair parted on the right side of his face and his black eyes hold an enticing outward, red glow. Your gaze travels down to his hand which hung professionally by his side. It most definitely won't fail to capture any passer by's attention due to the prominent scarlet nail polish imprinted on the finger nails.

After a few awkward moments of you just taking in his presence, he continues.

"You are currently standing in the assembly hall of the Royal Academy of Diavolo, RAD for short and since-"

"Royal Academy of who? Wasn't I just in my house?", You cut in.

"I'm sure you have many queries which we will get to later on but in the meantime _do not_ interrupt me", He responds back, with a hint of irritation in his voice and an unconvincing smile.

"So as I was saying, since Diavolo, the future King of Devildom, isn't here yet, I'll be explaining everything. Diavolo strongly believes it's about time we start strengthening our bonds with the celestial and human realms, and proposed we introduce a student exchange program, which is the sole reason you are here"

Celestial...bonds...realms?

"Wait, hold on...You're telling me that I, a normal human being got transported from my bedroom to this anonymous place which you call RAD because of an exchange program that a 'future king' decided on and you expect me to believe this."

"Precisely", Comes his short reply.

Absolutely ignoring his response, you start slapping yourself, hoping it would awake you from what you hope to be a dream.

No luck.

No matter how many times or how hard you hit yourself, you're still trapped inside this court-like room. The only thing you accomplished in is making yourself appear to be a total maniac in front all those present.

Then a thought click in your head.

"Yo-you drugged me didn't you...I knew something was wrong with that popcorn, it tasted almost too salty...and then you kidnapped me here and are now feeding me all these lies"

Everyone passes you appalled and ghastly look and you also throw the possibility out your mind after realising how ridiculous it had sounded.

Left with no other options, you half-heartedly believe them and relax. Sensing your calmness the man who was speaking before, starts talking again.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself properly yet"

You expected a very normal name surprisingly, absolutely regardless of the fact that nothing had been 'normal' since you arrived here.. 

"I am the avatar of Pride, Lucifer", His disdain voice rings through your ear.

"Pfff", Unconsciously a tiny laugh escapes your mouth.

_Lucifer._

This guy must definitely have a loose screw. 

As if 'Lucifer' heard your thoughts, his face turns a dark shade of red, fumes of steam leaving his head, close to where what appear to be horns are emerging. Within a blink of an eye, wings burst out his sturdy back and he begins to hover in the air. Widening your eyes so wide they might fall out their sockets, you stare open-mouthed in fear at the creature in front of you.

He couldn't really be _the Lucifer_?

But your eyes said otherwise.

Too lost in thought and shock, you stay fixed to the ground and don't move an inch even when the demonic figure starts charging towards you. However, before you're ripped to shreds another body steps in between you two.

"Lucifer calm yourself, the whole point of the exchange program is to get along and not cause confliction", A redhead defends you.

Surprisingly the angered demon halts straight away and looks almost _guilty_.  
"D-Diovlo? I understand but I must warn if she dares to question my identity again, it won't end nice for her", Lucifer announces, glaring at you.

Before you or any of the other demons have a chance to say anything, you're interrupted with a loud _clank_ as the hall doors are shoved open.

"Luci-Lucifer, ther-there's been a mis-mistake", An out of breath silver-head, presumably another demon, runs into the hall, desperately trying to attain the other demons' attention.

"What do you mean _mistake_?", Lucifer questions.

Walking up to the two demons you had talked with and another two which you hadn't payed that much attention to, they all started to whisper among each other, leaving you standing alone awkwardly.

They all turn to look at you.

"There seems to have been a problem", Diavolo says after a pause, while Lucifer keeps stealing a hard glances towards the silver-head demon.

"For now you'll be escorted to a room where you can stay but you will be called later on to explain everything", Diavolo continues.

"What do you mean 'escorted to a room', I clearly don't belong here and want to go back home", You argue back.

Seeing the concern on your face and sensing the annoyance in your voice, the redhead demon speaks, "Of coarse you'll be able to go back but some things just need to get sorted before that and don't worry about us harming you, you'll be safe with us"

Upon hearing this, a distorted snort leaves the silver-head demon.

_Safe?_

Has he forgotten about how you were nearly attacked and going to be killed?  
You have a big urge to answer back but your odds of wining against 4 demons seem very slim.

"Fine"

Diavolo's face lights up with a warm smile as he starts to introduce the other three fallen angels.

"This is Mammon, The avatar of Greed. He's known for being naturally greedy and being the biggest troublemaker in Devildom"

"He's also known for being a complete scum", An ash-blonde haired demon, that's yet to be introduced, calls out.

"HEY, WHATCHA TALKIN ABOUT? I'M THE GREAT MAMMON!", The accused retaliates.

As he continues to come up with arguments of why he's not a 'scum', you busy yourself in analysing his appearance. Mammon has white, messy hair which fall gently on his tanned forehead, above his blue eyes that radiate a yellow gradient. His ears carry gold stud earrings while there are two silver rings on his pinky and ring finger of his right hand. Like Lucifer he's also wearing nail polish but the colour is ivory white.

"Okay that's enough Mammon", Lucifer intervenes with Mammon's whining, allowing Diavolo to continue introducing the rest.

Pointing towards the same individual who had triggered Mammon earlier, Diavolo informs you, "This is the avatar of Lust, Asmodeus"

"Yes, that's me!", Comes a cheery reply from him.

"Pipe it down Asmo", The last demon to be introduced, orders Asmodeus.

He has light, flaxen, blonde hair parted away with a single strand of hair falling in between his cyan blue eyes that emit a yellow-green gradient. Unsurprisingly, green nail polish is also visible on his finger nails.

_What is their obsession with nail polish?_

A green shirt is visible from under the school jacket and a small yellow bow tie can also be seen near his neck.

"This is Satan, the avatar of Wrath. He has an undying quench for knowledge"

Giving slight head nods to all of them, you notice all their different reaction: Mammon brushes it off and quickly shifts his head to the other side, Asmodeus responds by blowing many air kisses my way, while Satan just nods back like a normal person.

Noticing that the little exchange has finished, Diavolo gives you further information.

"(Y/n), Mammon will escort you to your room and I hope you have a good time here in the Devildom"

 _Good?_ Nah.

 _Interesting?_ Maybe.

Suddenly a heavy arm slings over your shoulder belonging to the demon Mammon who heaves you along out the hall, continuously trying to convince you how he's the best ruler of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update.
> 
> Enjoy ^_^


End file.
